An unexpected pair
by Groovy82
Summary: AU end of season 7, it's what happened after Hyde left the hotel.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

An unexpected pair  
Chapter one, one

After Hyde left the hotel he started driving. He was angry at Jackie for cheating on him with Kelso, and wanted nothing to do with either of them; he knew that if he went back to Point Place he'd have to talk about what happened. And he wasn't in the mood to talk about his feelings.

Hyde drove down the main road leaving Wisconsin, and then got on the highway, going east. He was too angry to sleep, so he just kept driving. He'd occasionally stop for food, gas, and to take a short nap in his car, but he wanted to be as far away from Jackie and Kelso as humanly possible.

Hyde hadn't been sure how long he'd been driving, but he was shocked when he saw the sign welcoming him to California. He was almost tempted to turn around and go home, but he just kept driving.

"I didn't think I was driving that long," he said to himself.

Hyde decided he was tired, and needed a good night's sleep. It was after all two-thirty in the morning. So he stopped at a motel six in a small down, just outside of Malibu. He checked in and got the key to his room, walking to his room he went inside fell on the bed; and passed out. Not realizing that in the room across from his was someone he knew very well. Would be getting to know even more as he helps her leave her old life behind.

At nine-fifteen the next morning there was a knock at her door. She got out of bed and looked through the peephole, relieved to see that it was her friend Sharon; she opened the door.

"Hey what are you doing hear?" She asked.

"You have to leave town, he knows he left and is looking for you." Sharon said frantically pacing around the room.

"Oh shit, ware am I going to go?" She asked. 

"I don"t know, how about you go back to Wisconsin. He"ll never find you there, he doesn"t know what town you lived in."

"No, I can't go back to Point Place. I'm not wanted there." She walked to the window then looked at her friend, "maybe. I should go back to Chris. He didn't mean to hit me. He was just having a bad day."

Sharon looked shocked as she walked over to ware her friend was standing. She stood in front of her and stared in silence for sometime, and then sat on the bed.

"Come sit here with me." The woman sat on the bed next to Sharon, as she continued talking. "Do you remember what happened when you went to Wisconsin to consul your daughter, and got back together with your ex-husband for that time? ; was he having a bad day then?"

"I can't leave him. I love him."

"You only think you love him", Sharon said. "You know one day he's going to have a bad day, and take it out on you, and you might not survive it."

"Ok well, what about my clothes?"  
"Remember you have them all packed. You packed them when he went on one of his trips. You can take my car." They both got up and left the room. They stood outside the motel, talking about what she was going to do.

"Ok. This is what you're going to do. You're going back to Point Place, and find an apartment, and start a new life. Like what I did, except I moved out here."

"Hey Sharon thanks for helping me, I'll call you when I get there; and let you knew how I am." She said.

"You're welcome," she looked down the street and saw a man coming. "Oh shit he's coming, hide in the flatbed of that El Camino," she said pointing to the car in front of them. She did as she was told and got in, as Sharon threw the bags in the car, letting them land on the back floor.

"Ware is she," Chris shouted at the woman standing in front of him. 

"Wares who?" She asked.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, that slut I'm dating."

"She has a name," Sharon vented.

"Yeah whatever, ware is she?"

As Sharon and Chris argued, Sharon noticed a twenty-year-old man with blond curly hair get into the El Camino; and drive off. Chris became angry and stormed off.

"Good luck Midge," Sharon said to the car driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

An unexpected pair  
Chapter two, two

Hyde had woken up late after sleeping soundly all night, he decided to head back to Wisconsin. The only reason he was going home was because he had his record store. Didn't want it to go under. He loved Leo like a brother and trusted him, but he also remembered how he handled the Foto hut. Didn't want that to happen to his dad's store.

All his driving he did gave him time to think about Jackie, and what happened. He did love her at one time, but now he wasn't sure anymore. She wanted him to make a decision about getting married, then when he made up his mind; she goes to Chicago before he gets a chance to talk to her. When he goes to talk to her; she's in bed with Kelso. Hyde had been on the road for fore, hours now, so he pulled off the highway and stopped at a rest stop in Las Vegas. "Maybe me and Jackie aren't meant to be after all" Hyde thought as he got out of the car.

Midge opened her eyes, and looked at her wristwatch, and saw that it was three-thirty. The last thing Midge remembered was hiding in the flatbed of an El Camino, as her abusive ex-boyfriend came waking down the street. Then everything went black, she must've been so scared of what would happen if Chris found her, that the stress of worrying caused her to doze.

"Oh this is bad," Midge said to herself as she sat up a little. Looking from side to side she saw that she was at a rest stop, but ware? She got out of the flatbed and walked over to a map, after not being able to find it on the map; she decided to ask someone.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me what stat this is?" Midge asked a woman who was walking past her.

The woman stopped and stared at her for some time, then said. "Las Vegas Nevada. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No thank you, I'm fine," Midge said. The woman walked off and Midge walked back to the car. "I wonder whose car this is?" 

Midge looked through the driver's side window, which was rolled down. She saw a wallet of the dashboard; Midge picked it up and opened it. Looking inside she saw a photo driver's license; she looked at it for a while. Reading the name Midge was hit with a wave of recognition and slight bit of relief. Yes it is Steven Hyde, but what if it's not the same man she knew in Wisconsin? She knew that it was his picture, but what if when he found her in his car, he beat her and left her on the side of the road?

Midge put the license back in Hyde's wallet, seeing her things on the back floor she reached for them. There was no time because she saw Hyde coming, so she started walking. Realizing that her purse was still in the flatbed, she jumped in to retrieve it. When Midge saw him coming around the back, she lied really still and closed her eyes.

Hyde was walking out to his car, when he saw someone jump into the flatbed. He walked around the back, and looked in. Hyde was overtaken by a wave of recognition of the woman, but he was also shocked and bewildered. He remembered stopping in California and spending the night in a motel six, and then deciding to head back home in the morning. So how did Midge Pinciotti end up in the flatbed of his car? How did she survive being back there this whole time? They were in Las Vegas now; this was the first time he stopped.

He looked at Midge who was laying on her back with her eyes closed, like she was sleeping; or what if she was dead? But he saw that she wasn't, because he chest was rising and falling slowly. He didn't know what to make of this whole thing, and was figuring out a way to approach her, without scaring her. Then Hyde thought of something. What if she's running from the law? What if she committed a horrible crime? Hyde couldn't be involved in something like that. Then he thought about it, but Midge would never do something like that.

"Hey Midge mind telling me what you're doing in the back of my car?" 

Midge sat up and stared at Hyde, a terrified looked on her face. "Steven I can explain."

She started telling him about leaving Chris, and hiding in the back of the car, when he showed up looking for her. And about falling asleep, when the car started driving, because of the stress and fear of being caught. Hyde listened to her with his full attention. Not taking his eyes off her, for one minute.

"You rode all the way from California, back there?" Hyde asked shocked by this.

"Yes." 

"Get out," Hyde said.

"What?" Midge asked looking scared.

"Come sit in the car with me." Midge got up and Hyde helped her down from the flatbed. They both got into the car, and he started it up. He looked in the back and saw some duffle bags, and a suitcase. "Are those yours?"

"Yes," she said looking at what he was looking at. "My friend Sharon put them in the back when I was hiding, so Chris wouldn't see the bags."  
Hyde drove out of the rest stop, and headed in the direction of home. They sat in silence for some time, not knowing what to say. Midge looked over at him, wondering what brought him all the way out to California in the first place.

"Steven what brought you all the way out to California in the first place?" She asked.

"Oh it's a long story, and I don't feel like talking about it."

"Ok then," she said turning away. "I did however tell you about what happened to me."

Hyde knew she was right, she did tell him about dating a man who abused her, for no reason. And about leaving him, which would be hard for anyone to talk about. He never talked to her about anything before; he'd always talk to Donna; but never talked to Midge. Maybe he should start, seeing as they're going to be spending a lot of time together; they should get to know each other better too.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Hyde asked.

"No," she said.

"Do you want to stop somewhere for dinner?"

"Yeah." 

"Then I can tell you what made me drive all the way California." Hyde said as he pulled into the parking lot of a diner. They got out and went inside, sitting at a table they waited for someone to come take their order.

"So how are Eric and Donna doing, are they still together?" Midge asked.  
"Yes, and Eric's in Africa for a year teaching. And Donna's still working at the radio station as Hot Donna." Hyde said as the waitress came over. She took their orders then walked away.

"Wow sounds cool," Midge said.

Five minutes later the waitress brought them their food. After she left Hyde told Midge about Jackie giving him an ultimatum. Then when he made his decision, she left for Chicago; before he got a chance go tell her. So when he went after her, and when he got there, he found Jackie and Kelso in bed together. Midge listened to him, with her full attention, never taking her eyes off him.

"So are you going to work things out with Jackie?" She asked.

"I don't know if there is anything to work out," Hyde said sipping his coffee. "So should we keep driving, or find a place to stay for the night; and see what fun stuff this city has to offer?"

Midge smiled as she finished her food. "Yeah lets stay here tonight. And start fresh in the morning, besides I feel like a beer." 

"You don't look like one," Hyde joked, the waitress came with the check; they split the bill and left the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

An unexpected pair  
Chapter three, three

After leaving the diner, Midge and Hyde got in the car and drove threw the city. Parking the car in a parking garage, they walked down the Vegas strip. They walked into a building that was a, bar, casino, hotel, and a wedding chapel all in one. They walked over to the bar, and sat waiting for the bar tender.

"What can I get you two?" The bar tender asked.

"Beer, and a lot of it, keep them coming." Hyde said.

That night they gambled and won about two thousand dollars. They also drank until they both looked pretty. Midge had never seen Hyde drunk. And she was shocked at how affectionate he was, while he was in this state. She however when drunk, revealed too much information about things.

"You know what Midge, I love you. I can't believe that dumb ass, piss . . . oh I mean Chris was so mean to you." They were sitting at a table, and Hyde had his arm abound her; while lovingly gazing into her drunken blue eyes.

"Oh Steven that's so sweet, I love you too. And I'd never do what Jackass... oh I mean Jackie did. Who'd want to do it with Kelso anyway? Did you know that the summer Donna and Kelso were in California. One day I walked in on them having sex with Annette; that girl Kelso was dating," She looked into his eyes; he still had his sunglasses on. "Steven what color are your eyes?" 

Hyde was too shocked by the news, about Donna and Kelso to talk. So he took off his sunglasses, and showed her. She gazed into his sparkling blue eyes. As this happened Hyde thought about her and himself. They had both been hurt in the past, by people they loved; Her ex-boyfriend physically hurt her, and though he'd never admit it openly; Jackie emotionally hurt him.

Suddenly Hyde felt himself leaning in, as his lips touched Midge's. The kiss continued for a long time, as Midge wrapped her arms around Hyde's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Minutes later they broke the kiss, but stayed ware they were.

"Oh Steven that was good." She said before taking a sip of her beer. 

"Is what you said true, about Donna and Kelso?" He said.

"Yes." She finished her beer then asked, "About what Jackie asked you, did you want to get married?" 

"Yes, and I still do; but not to Jackie." Hyde thought for a minute, and then smiled at the older woman before him. "I think we should get a room, but before we do that; we should do one more thing."

"Steven Hyde, if you're asking me what I think you're asking me; then the answer's yes." Midge said falling into his lap, and kissing him. They got up and walked out of the bar.

The next morning Hyde awoke with a violent hangover, but he still got up and got dressed; he wanted to start diving home. He heard the water running, and knew Midge was already up. By the time he was ready to go, so was she; they both headed out the door. When they got down stairs, they stopped for breakfast at a little caf', in the hotel.

"Steven, what did we do last night?" Midge asked drinking some of her coffee.

"I think we got drunk, and that's all I remember," Hyde said.

At that moment a woman walked up to their table. "Oh I remember you two," she squeaked in a seemly high-pitched voice, irritating both of them. "Congratulations."

"For what?" They asked in unison.

The woman eyed them strangely and smiled, "Oh you don't remember. Well let me intrudes I, I'm Gertrude I own the wedding chapel, in the hotel. You two left in such a hurry last night, that I didn't get a chance to give you the rest of the stuff you got."

Both Hyde and Midge looked at her, as if she had grown a third eye. She was holding a white and pink paper bag; the handles were tied together with a pink and white ribbon.

"Well I'll just leave the bag here," she said setting the bag on the table, and then walking off.

They sat in silence for sometime, staring at the bag, as if something would jump out and bite them. Hyde slowly grabbed the bag and pulled it over to him, peering into it; he then looked back up at Midge. 

"What is it Steven?" She asked.

Hyde didn't answer he just started pulling things out of the bag. The first thing was a box of Trogon condoms, a bottle of White Shoulders perfume, and a bottle of Old Spice cologne. He also pulled out a $50. Gift certificate for the caf' they were sitting in that very moment, handing it to Midge he finished taking things out. He pulled out two black square velvet boxes, and a large peace of paper, and set them on the table. Midge picked up the paper, and read it. When Hyde looked up at her he thought she was going to have a heart attack, so he took the paper from her. Read it himself.

As Hyde read the paper, he thought he was going to have a stroke. He put the paper down, and they each grabbed a black box; that sat on the table. After opening the boxes and looking at what was inside, they closed them and looked at each other, in shock and disbelief.

"WE GOT MARRIED," they shouted in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

An Unexpected Pair  
Chapter fore, fore

After getting into the car, they started driving toward home. They were so silent for the first three hours in the car, that the only sound was that of the tires scraping pavement. They weren't mad at each other; they just didn't know what to say, after finding out that they had gotten married while drunk. Midge was the one doing the driving, because Hyde had enough driving; and needed a rest.

"Steven um... if you want to stop at the next state, and get this annulled; there's an exit ramp coming up". Midge offered.

"No just keep driving, will take care of it in Wisconsin". Hyde said, rolling down his window.

Midge reached over and turned on the radio, Walk this way by Arrowsmith came on; she rolled down the window and turned the radio up full blast. This went on until they lost the station, and turned off the radio. Two hours later Midge started getting tired, so she pulled into a rest stop; and Hyde took over the driving.

While Hyde drove he thought about being married, and wondered if it would work out. What was he saying? This is his best friend's mom, not only that; but didn't he have a crush on Donna at one time? So that meant now that he was married to Midge, Donna is now his stepdaughter. Hyde also knew that when Donna found out she'd freak out, heck everyone would freak out. He suddenly started thinking about Jackie, was she still with Kelso? Was she still in Chicago, was Kelso with her? As these thoughts ran threw his head, he started to realize that he didn't care anymore; if she was with Kelso or anyone he hoped she was happy. Hyde looked over at his new wife, who was sleeping; and smiled. He looked back at the road and continued driving.

Midge and Hyde continued taking turns driving, so they could drive straight threw, with out stopping. They arrived in Point Place around late after noon, after being on the road for twenty-seven hours. When they pulled into the Forman's driveway, they noticed no one was home.

"Wow nothing has changed since I left the second time", Midge said looking around the driveway.

"Yeah I know, um we'll put your stuff in my room, in the basement. That's ware we'll be living until we find an apartment". They took her stuff out of the car, and walked down to the basement.

"Steven on Monday we can go into Green bay"? Hyde's lips touching hers interrupted Midge.

"No, I want to stay married. That's why I said we'd wait until we got to Wisconsin", Hyde said bringing her closer to him.

Midge looked relieved as she rested her head on his chest. She too didn't want an annulment. "So last night after we got married, did we constemate our somewhat holly union? Or were we too drunk that we passed out?"

"I don't know, I think we should go into my room and refresh our memories." Hyde picked her up and carried her into his room. After removing their clothes, they made love on Hyde's cot.

Two hours later Hyde heard footsteps upstairs. Midge had gotten up to clean out the shower stall and the bathroom, to make it a suitable makeshift apartment. So he got off the bed, and walked up stairs. In the kitchen he found Red and Kitty, they had just come home from ware ever they had been.

"Steven Hyde, wares have you been this past week?" Kitty shouted throwing her arms around his neck, and crying.

"Oh I'm sorry I had you worried. I needed to get out of town. I'm sure you know about what happened with me and Jackie."

"I heard she cheated on you, and when you found out you left the hotel room, without letting her explain." Kitty said.

"And everyone's at Bob's, finely bothering him and not me." Red cheered.

"Well I'm going back down to the basement," Hyde said walking to the door.

"Oh Steven, we going to Bob's for dinner tonight. You're welcome to come over, and join us." Kitty said; "Oh and Jackie's going to be there." She added. 

"Whatever," Hyde said descending the basement stares.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

An Unexpected pair  
Chapter five, five

Everyone sat in Bob's living room talking. Red and Kitty sat on the couch With Bob. Fez, Donna, Kelso, Brook, and Jackie sat in chairs; in random spots threw out the room. Jackie still has her job in Chicago, and is living in a small one-bedroom apartment; but she got the weekend off to come visit everyone. Kelso came back to Point Place, the day after Hyde came for Jackie. Brook came back with him, so Fez gave them the apartment and then found a cheap one-room studio apartment, in the same building.

"Hey I'm going to call Eric," Donna said leaving the room.

"I wonder ware Hyde is?" Kelso asked as he held Betsy in his arms.

He felt bad about what happened, and wanted to talk to him; hoping they were still friends. After Hyde left, he spent sometime with Brook, and they talked about what happened. She told him that she had lost her best friend, due to a guy they both liked; her friend was with the guy now, and they no longer spoke. Kelso didn't want that to happen to him and Hyde.

"Yeah I miss Hyde, and I miss Eric." Fez said. As he said this, they heard a scream from the kitchen. Getting up they all ran in that direction. When they got there, they found Donna standing outside the door, in a state of shock.  
"What wrong honey?" Bob asked walking over to his daughter.

"Come into the kitchen with me," Donna said.

When they walked in, they found Hyde and Midge standing in front of the door leading outside. They had their arms around each other, and were in the middle of a heavy make out session. Everyone was in the same state of shock as Donna had been before. Jackie was taking the site of Hyde and Midge even worse. She felt tears sting her eyes, and a hurt feeling flow threw her body. But still she was the first to speak. 

"Steven what is you doing?"

At that Midge and Hyde broke apart, and saw everyone standing in the kitchen. Their first reaction was to run out the door, and never look back. But they stood there, searching for something to say, and a way to explain what everyone saw. But hey, Hyde couldn't even explain how he ended up with Midge.

"Mom what are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Midge I thought we agreed, that it would be best for you to go back to California," Bob said. "Weren't things working out with Chris?"

"No, they weren't. He's an abusive basted; and I left him." Midge said as she linked her arm threw Hyde's.

"How did you end up with Hyde?" Kelso asked.

"Well Kelso, after I found you and Jackie in bad together. I drove all the way to California, spent the night in a motel six. The next morning started home, when I got to Las Vegas, I found her in the flatbed of my El Camino." 

Everyone looked at Hyde, as if he had an extra head. The room filled with silence, as they took in what was just said. Midge was the first to break the silence.

"Oh I was in the process of leaving Chris. My friend Sharon was helping me out. We were in the parking lot of the motel six, 'when we saw Chris coming. So I hid in the flatbed of a near by El Camino, not realizing it was Steven's; until we got to Las Vegas."

"You spent for Hours in the flatbed of an El Camino?" Donna asked.

"Yes, but I mostly slept," Midge said.

"What did you two do when you got to Vegas?" Fez asked.

"Well we spent the night in a hotel, gambled, got drunk." Hyde moved closer to Midge and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Oh Midge and I got married," Hyde added.

"What?" Everyone except Hyde and Midge screamed.

"Yes, and I'm moving back to Wisconsin." Midge said as she wrapped her arms around Hyde's waist.

Bob, Kitty, and Red sat at the table; because if they didn't, they'd pass out. Brook not knowing Midge and Hyde that well, said congratulations; and left the room to feed Betsy.

"Mr. And Mrs. Forman, we won't be living in your basement forever. Midge and I will start looking for an apartment soon." Hyde assured them.

"Oh you don't have to move out, you can stay as long as you want," Kitty said happily. 

"Do you have a job?" Red asked.

"Red I'm part owner of a record store, I think that counts as more then a job," Hyde stated.

"Well it's getting late. We should be going." Kitty said as she and Red left the house. 

The only people left in the room were Bob, Donna, and Jackie. Fez had gone home in the middle of the conversation, and Kelso went into the other room, to help brook with Betsy. The room was silent for sometime until Jackie spoke up.

"So I guess this means we're not getting back together."

"Well Jackie's you cheated on me with Kelso, and ruined what we had. I came to Chicago to give you my answer, and found you in bed with Kelso." Hyde stated.

"Oh Steven, what was your answer?" Jackie asked.

":I really don't think that's important anymore, because it won't do any good. What we had was special, and I will cherish every moment, of our relationship. But when I was driving, I did some thinking; basically I did what you did the summer you had to choose between me and Kelso."

"You worked on your tan?" Donna questioned.

"Steven's you cheated on me with that nurse," Jackie pointed out.

"Well that's because I thought you were cheating on me with Kelso." Hyde thought for a minute, "so why did you cheat on me with Kelso in Chicago?"

Jackie looked hesitant for sometime, and didn't know what to say. Finding it hard to find a good lie to tell, she stuck to the truth. "I was lonely and needed a friend, Michael was there for me. I guess I took advantage of him, and his kindness." Jackie walked to the door, "well it's getting late I have to drive back to Chicago." Then she was gone.  
"She still has her Job?" Hyde asked.

"Yes she does," Donna answered. "Now are you two going to get this unholy union annulled?"

"No," Midge and Hyde said in unison. 

"Hey Donna, I just realized that makes Hyde your stepfather," Bob said leaving the kitchen.

Donna now had tears forming in her eyes, as she sat at the table. Looking at her mother and her stepfather, who, once was her best friend; she said. "This is the worst news I've ever heard, and I'm very unhappy about it. But as soon as I recover, and am able to accept it; I'll be happy about it."

"That's fine with me," Midge said.

"But," Donna said looking at Hyde. "I'm not calling you daddy."

"Whatever," Hyde said. 

"Now I've got to go call Eric and tell him the news, he'll freak out." Donna said leaving the kitchen.

After that Midge and Hyde left the house and went back to the basement. When they entered the basement, they saw someone sitting on the couch, a man. Midge and Hyde stood there frozen in fear. Hyde knew from seeing a picture of him, who it was. He was a man Midge hoped and prayed she'd never see again, but she was wrong.

Midge grabbed onto Hyde for dear life. "How the hell did you find me Chris?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

An Unexpected pair  
Chapter six, six

"How the hell did you find me Chris"? Midge asked again, as Hyde wrapped his arms around her.

He was a large, balding man in his late fifty's; why someone like Midge would fall for him was beyond Hyde's guess. He also looked as though he smoked and drank non-stop 24/7. 

"Your friend Sharon helped me out", he said standing from the couch. He walked over to them, and slapped Midge across the face; she winced in pain. "Don't you ever leave with out telling me ware you're going. You need to keep these women on a short leash"; he said looking at Hyde, hoping for a knowing smile from another man.

But what he got was a punch in the face. He didn't see Hyde move from his spot near Midge, he just felt a fist in his face. Chris fell. backwards on to the couch, with his hands covering his face.

"What did you do to Sharon, to make her tell you"? Midge asked.

"You know a little of this a little of that. I guess you can say I fucked it out of her". Chris said smiling.

Hyde walked over to the couch, and got in the man's face. "Get out of my house right now"! Hyde shouted, hoping he was loud enough that Red and Kitty would hear what was going on.

"If you're thinking that those people up there can here you? Think again, I took care of them when they walked in".

Anger and fear ran threw Midge when she heard what he said, her blood started to boil as she walked over to him. "What did you do to Red and Kitty"? She shouted almost in tears.

"Oh you worry to much, and you think. You know what thinking does to your face, it makes you old".

"Shut up Chris", Hyde said holding the lawn chair.

Midge backed up as Hyde threw the lawn chair at Chris. He jumped out of the way, causing the lawn chair to crash to the floor. Then he walked over and grabbed Midge's arm, and pulled her toward the door.

"What are you doing"? She asked.

"You're coming back to California with me", he said.

"No I'm not", she said trying to get away. But it was no use he was stronger. When they got to the door, Hyde was blocking the way. Chris pushed him out of the way, and opened the door.

"Go wait in the car bitch", he said pushing Midge out the door. He closed it then looked back at Hyde; to his shock Hyde was laughing. "What's so funny ass hole"?

"You're dumber then my friend Kelso", Hyde said standing up.

"Excuse me"?

"You don't want her to get away, right? So you just made her go outside alone, without making sure she went to the car".  
"Oh she's too dumb to do anything on her own", he said. Chris opened the door, and she was gone. "See she listens, and she"s already in the car". Or so he thought.

After the door closed, Midge ran up the cement stairs. Running across the driveway, she headed next door. Stopping at the side door, leading into the kitchen. She knocked on the door, no answer. Knowing that the door never locked, she turned the knob; and it opened.

Walking inside she heard voices in the living room, it sounded like Donna and Bob. Wondering what they were talking about, Midge walked out of the kitchen, and into the hull. She went over to the door, and opened it to listen in.

"Dad I can't believe mom would do something like this". Donna said sitting on the couch.

"Now Donna, your mother's a grown woman, and can marry whom ever she wants to". Bob said.

"Yeah but Hyde and Jackie are suppose to be together, and now my best friend is living in Chicago. And my boyfriend is in Africa".

"Oh sweetie you still have me", Bob said.

"But dad there are things I can talk to Jackie about, that I can't talk to you about. And there are things I can do with Eric that I can't do with you". Donna explained.

"Like What"? Bob asked.

"Hey I have mom back, so I can talk to her about things now". Donna said not wanting to answer that question, at that moment Midge walked in.

"Guys I need your help, Chris found out ware I am and is in the basement".  
"What do you want us to do"? Bob asked.

"How about call for help", Midge suggested.

"Ok I'll call the cops, dad you run next door and check on Red and Kitty".

"Bob I'll go with you", she said.

"No you stay with me", Donna ordered as she ran to the phone. Midge followed her into the kitchen, and sat at the table. "Ware's Hyde"? Donna asked.

"Still in the basement", she said.

"What"?

"Chris told me to wait in the car, then closed the door in my face; so I ran over here".

Dona picked up the phone, and started dialing. As everything was happening around her, Midge became worried. She didn't want anything to happen to Hyde, he was so young. They were married, but why? Did they love each other? They were drunk when they tied the knot, and now were living together; and staying married.

Hyde running threw the door interrupted Midge's thoughts. She stood up and saw that he looked tired; he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was at that moment when Midge realized that she had to do the right thing. She threw away an eighteen-year marriage to Bob, because he never listened to her. She'd been threw a relationship from hell, and got out of that. Now she was married again, getting a second chance to make it work. 

"Are you ok Steven, he didn't do anything to you"? 

"No, he followed me up the basement stairs and I pushed him down the stairs. He hit the door, I think he's out cold". Hyde said. "What ever attracted you to a man like that"? 

"He was the building manager in the apartment complex I lived in. The summer Donna and Kelso were visiting me, he came up to collect the rent; and walked in on the three of us doing something bad". Midge said looking toward Donna, who was still on the phone. "We were in the middle of a circle, smoking and drinking; when he walked in. He was going to call the cops, and throw me out of the apartment; if I didn't go out with him".

"So he blackmailed you", Hyde said.

"Yes", she said then looked over at Donna again. "Oh crap she's calling the cops, Chris will tell them everything that happened; and Kelso will lose his job".

The room was silent, except for Donna talking on the phone. The door opened and Red, Kitty, and Bob ran in. At that moment Donna hung up the phone.

"I called the cops, they're on their way". She said seeing Red and Kitty "are you two ok"?

"Yeah we were locked in a closet for an hour", Red said as he and kitty sat at the kitchen table. 

"Kitty, Red. I'm so sorry about this, I didn't know he'd find me and I'm just really sorry". Midge said.

"That's ok, I just hope we never have to see him again". Kitty said. 

Minutes later Kelso walked into the house, looking around at everyone he sat down. "Is everyone ok?"

"Fine," they said in unison.

"Ok we drove up to the driveway, and saw him walking around; holding his far head. I knew what he looked like from when I saw him in California, I just came over to see how you guy were doing." He said.

"Well I'm going to bed." Bob said leaving the kitchen.

"That sounds like a good idea," Red said as he and Kitty left the house; Hyde stepped in front of the door.

"Why don't you two wait for us, and we'll all go back together?"

"Ok Steven," Kitty said.

"Lets go now," Midge said as they all left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

An UnExpected pair  
Chapter six, Epilog,

One Year Later.

A year has past, and not a lot has changed, in the town of Point Place. Hyde and Midge are still married, and live in the old Forman house. Hyde's record store in doing great, he now fully owns it. Midge went to beauty school, and is now a beautician. Red and Kitty moved into an apartment across town, Red still has his muffler shop; and kitty has retired. Donna still works at the radio station, and has her own apartment; for her and Eric to live in when he gets back. Bob got a job at Red's muffler shop, and is still single. Kelso and Brook are engaged to be married, and still live in the same apartment; they lived in before. Laurie came back from Canada around Thanksgiving; and got back together with Fez.

Jackie still lives in Chicago, and has a successful job at the TV station. She hardly comes back to Point Place anymore, since she started dating someone from her work. Jackie had grown tired of guys, after other failed relationships; she decided to give up on them. Now she's living with and dating a woman named Mila.

Hyde closed the record store early, and went home. It was the day Eric came home from Africa, and he wanted to be home to see him. He arrived home to find his wife sitting on the couch, watching Days Of Our Lives; he walked in and sat next to her.  
"Hey baby, what's up"? Hyde asked leaning in to kiss her.

"Donna left fifteen minutes ago to get Eric at the air port".

Midge got up and walked into the kitchen, Hyde followed her in; and sat at the table. She got him a beer and got one for herself, then walked over and sat at the table. They sat there and drank their beers for a while in silence. 

"So how was your day"? She asked breaking the silence.

"It sucked", Hyde said sipping his beer. 

"Oh I think I have something that could make it all better", Midge got up and sat on Hyde's lap, and they started making out. They were in the middle of making out when everyone walked in threw the slider.

"Oh get a room", Red vented.

"We have a room, it's called my house", Hyde said as Midge got off his lap.

"You guys are early", Midge said throwing the beer cans away.

"Yes we know", Kitty said. "But Donna left for the air port a little while ago, and we wanted to be here when Eric gets here". 

'Cool, lets wait in the living room". Hyde said leading everyone out of the kitchen.

After about an hour of waiting and talking, Donna and Eric walked threw the kitchen door. Everyone stood as he entered the room. Eric was happy to be home, he was happy when he saw Donna at the airport; they'd go up to his room later and make up for lost times. After everyone hugged and welcomed Eric back, they sat and got him caught up.  
"Oh Donna you didn't tell me your mom moved back to town. So Mrs. Pinciotti are you and Bob back together"? Eric asked obviously not knowing about Hyde being married to Midge.

"Eric do you remember what I told you in the car"? Donna asked.

"Yes you told me that Kelso and Brook are engaged to be married, that Fez and Laurie are living together, and that Hyde got married".

"Donna Midge Pinciotti, you didn't tell Eric everything that happened this past year", Bob vented.

"You gave Donna your name as her middle name"? Kitty asked in shock.

"Bob's idea, I was too drugged up to know what was going on", Midge defended.

"Donna what didn't you tell me, in the car. Ware's Jackie"? Eric asked.

"She lives in Chicago now, and works at a TV station", Kelso said.

"And she's a lesbian", Fez added.

Eric looked shocked at this news, and also felt bad for Hyde; he really loved Jackie. So whom was Hyde married to anyway?

"So Hyde who was fortunate enough to marry you"? Eric asked.

"Me", Midge said happily as she wrapped her arms around Hyde, who was sitting on the arm of the couch.

Eric was shocked by this news, he couldn't believe his best friend; was married to Donna's mother. The most shocking part was that everyone seemed ok with it, even Donna. 

"When did this happen"? He asked.  
"Well it all started when I found Jackie and Kelso, in bed together in a hotel room in Chicago". Hyde started telling Eric the whole story, about driving to California, and about finding Midge sleeping in the back of his El Camino. When he got to the part about finding her when he got to Las Vegas, Eric gasped in shock. He finished it off with the part about Chris being in the basement, then said "the rest is history man".

"What ever happened to that god offal man"? Kitty asked.

"Well after he was arrested, I filed a restraining order; saying he was forbidden to come with in one-million feet of me, and anyone else I knew". Midge said.

"Good", Kitty said.

Eric told everyone about Africa. About what he had to teach the kids, and what it was like to live there for the year. He told how there was no TV, no beer, but he had fun. But he missed everyone, and was happy to be home.

"So I'm going to turn in", Eric said walking up to his room. Kitty got up and stopped him from walking up stairs.

"Eric honey, your father and I don't live here anymore. We sold the house to Steven and Midge, and moved into a small apartment across town".

"What the hell"! Eric shouted.

"Eric", Donna said running up to her boyfriend. "All your stuff is at my apartment, we're going to live together".

"NO", he shouted leaving the room; they heard the basement door open and close.

"He's in the basement", Hyde said getting up; "I'm going to go talk to him". He walked out of the room. When he got down to the basement, he saw Eric sitting on the couch. "Hey Forman". 

"Hey", Eric said not making eye contact with him. Hyde sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I thought Donna had told you in the car; on the way here".

"How could you do this to me"? 

"Forman, Midge and I have been living in the basement for the first three months of our marriage, then your mother offered to sell us this house. At first I said no, because I didn't want you to come back and be homeless. But after a month of talking about it, and after I got full ownership of the record store; we decided it would be a good idea."

At that moment Donna walked down, Hyde saw her and left the room; but not before saying. "I can't believe you didn't tell him this in the car." Then he went upstairs. Donna walked over and sat next to Eric.

"So you don't want to live with me?" She asked.

"No, it's not that, it's just. I was shocked when I heard the news." Eric said moving closer to her, "I do want to live with you."

"Good," Donna said. "So Flash it's getting late, lets go back to our apartment; and make up for lost time." Donna leaned in and kissed him.

"Ok," Eric said as they ran upstairs. When they got up there, everyone was leaving. So Eric and Donna left too.

Midge and Hyde walked into the living room, and plopped on the couch. Hyde rested his head on her lap, and looked up at her. Smiled.  
"What are you smiling about?" She asked looking down at him.

"I just realized that one year ago tomorrow. We got married while drunk." Midge laughed then bent down and kissed Hyde. She then looked at the clock on the wall, and saw the time.

"Hey it's twelve-thirty that means it's already tomorrow. So lest go up stairs and celebrate."

Hyde sat up on the couch, "that's a good idea. And this time we're sober." Hyde took Midge in his arms, and they started kissing. "I love you Mrs. Hyde," he said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Mr. Hyde." 

The End


End file.
